User talk:Seriously
Hey guys. You can tell me here. Seriously 14:10, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Hi. :-( I'm not an admin anymore so I can't make u 1. Homestar 14:39, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Then Stux can. I might not become one, anyway. Check out my Strong Bad Emails. Seriously ::He's not a admin either he's just a sysop. -- 14:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::Really. Who is, beside Angela? Seriously 14:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::User:Trogga and User:Bubsty and User:Smileyface1135 -- 14:55, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::None of those people really go on anymore. Guess I'll just have tyo wait for Angela to give me it in due time. Seriously 14:56, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I just found out angela made them just sysops too! -- 14:57, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Crap, she must be disgusted with you guys. What did you do? Seriously 14:59, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I... nothing. I wonder what happend to Trogga? -- 15:01, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Musta left cause he hated this wiki. It seems I have to do a major overhaul of this sad site for me to ever become an admin. Seriously 15:05, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::But he owned it! -- 17:28, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Well then! It seems that he gave up on the place then. Which is why we have to nurse this wiki, and make sure it grows into the successful wiki it can be. Seriously sysop stuff Hey Seriously, I am glad that you are very enthusiastic about this project, and just as eager to become an admin in this wiki. However, I did want to point out a couple of important things. First, please understand that begging everyone to make you a sysop doesn't help (read this for a good example). I myself was lucky enough that Angela chose not to revoke my privileges a couple of days ago. Second, and more importantly, I am just a sysop, and not a beaurocrat. Only beaurocrats can grant sysop privileges to users. We currently have no beaurocrats because the priviledge was mismanages. Asking users who aren't even sysops on this wiki wont help. Just be patient and let things work themselves out and you might like the end outcome. Right now we need good editors first and foremost. --Stux 19:14, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Hmm. Seems I have to do a major overhaul of this site for me to ever become an admin. I know, don't worry. I realize I've been asking way to quickly anyway. I'll keep editing these strong bad emails. Seriously 19:18, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yea. -- 19:20, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::What was the point of that comment, The thing? Seriously ::::Just wanted everyone to know I was here. -- 19:22, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Well do that by editing the emails, and making yourself useful. Seriously 19:25, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::OK. I will. -- 14:53, 25 February 2006 (UTC) sysop stuff (again) :Hey Seriously, I have a question. Why do you want to be a sysop so badly? 04:40, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Mostly, I'm just joking around. I know I won't be a sysop for a long time, but I think it would be cool to be trusted with such privelages. 14:48, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Woah. I am a sysop. God, I feel so important. :) :) :) 14:54, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Congratulations on becoming a Sysop Seriously. You deserve the honor (and yes I am only admitting to that after the fact ;) ). And I'm sure you'll put it to good use. --Stux 17:53, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Congraturations! (A bit of Homestar humor there). I'm sure you'll be a great sysop. 18:26, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Just be careful not to overstep your bounds. With power comes responsability. --Stux 18:29, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Well, Stux, I'm sure I'll only do the things I've always dreamt of doing as a sysop, and that means blocking those stupid vandals. But my next goal is to become an admin, and if I will ever become that, I've got to add a lot of content. 18:58, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Also, I realize that you have always thought I wasn't exactly choice for a sysop. But I will show you, I will be a respectable and mature sysop. 19:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Trollbrother1 Just because he's a blocked troll you don't have to get rid of his page. Yeltensic is a troll at the wiki, but he still has his page. -- 19:07, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Fine. Just don't unblock him. 19:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::I definatly won't. -- 19:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Good. That reminds me, I gotta go do something... 19:12, 25 February 2006 (UTC) DANG IT SERIBLAH BLAH! NOT EVERYONE VOTED AND HOW DO YOU DE-SYSOP! — 22:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :I meant Angela would. Seriblah blah...Hm... 22:38, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yea I don;t know how to spell Seriosly. — 22:42, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::I can't stand typos, and that was irrelevant. Besides, just look at my sig. 22:44, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Bye! Things are getting to messed up so bye. — 22:45, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Just because you are wrong does not mean you have to walk away like a sore loser, the thing. You should be ashamed of yourself. 22:48, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Seriously, please. There is no place for threats in this wiki. So please, tone down the comments that you leave in talk pages. We may not agree but that is no excuse to leave curtesy behind. Thanks. --Stux 23:11, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I'm honestly just trying to show him how much I'm, well, disappointed in him. Sometimes I'm blunt; I apologize for that. 23:15, 25 February 2006 (UTC) USER If no user comes tonight block me. — 01:36, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :If this is a test so you can get more users, me blocking you won't do anything. Yeah, it's good that you are trying to get people here, but don't do it at your own expense. 01:42, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Yep I'm one of the Wikicities Community Support team, so yes - I have staff access on all wikis. -- sannse (talk) 14:07, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :Interesting. So why did you come here? I thought only Angela handled this wiki. 14:10, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::Probubly She didn't know or felt like helping more. — 14:11, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::Angela asked a couple of us to put this wiki on our watch list and see if you needed help. You might also see User:Mindspillage around. (It's "she" by the way, I'm Lisa) -- sannse (talk) 14:17, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah. Yeah, our wiki is pretty problematic. ;) 14:18, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::::OK. — 14:19, 26 February 2006 (UTC) My wiki Look what I did at my recent changes! — 14:35, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :That's really cool, the thing. 14:37, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who Dr. Who wasn't trolling. — 15:43, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :I don't care if he wasn't trolling, I don't want him on this wiki. 16:39, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::Your not the boss. — 16:45, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::So what? He is a troll. Maybe a vote would be in order. 17:15, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :Oh, if you want it to be possesive, it's just Y-O-U-R, but if you want it to be a contraction then it's Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E! Scalawag! Anyway, he did create a page saying Dr. Who was the greatest contributor on the wiki. I'd say thats trouble, and trolling. 23:11, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm still here because I'm still a sysop. But your not. You are no longer a sysop. Sorry. I feel bad for ya'. — 22:03, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh you asked not to be one now I see I still think I should be one though. I'll be good and may leave if I'm not a sysop anymore. — 22:07, 7 March 2006 (UTC) That was a brave thing to do young padawan... oops! Wrong context. Still, what you did is not an easy thing to do, and perhaps will set a good example. You are still an excellent contributor that is just a little rough around the edges. Once they are polished we would be glad to have you back in the team. In the meantime keep in tranglin' and making good edits. As for me, I gotta get back to my vacation. P.S. I have responded to some of your other comments in their respective places around the wiki. TTYL. --Stux 17:47, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. I hope to. Although I have to admit, that doesn't really make sense that I have some rough edges when you became a sysop only due to The thing and his adminship "binges". If you have the right to say I'm not good enough, then you should look at yourself and think whether you became a sysop the wrong way too. Like you said, it'll probably set a good example. Think about that yourself. — 12:07, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :::Seriously, I never said that you're not good enough to be a sysop. I just said that you have "rough edges" in your personality that could use a little polishing. When I said Once they are polished we would be glad to have you back in the team, it would not be "us" who decides if you can come back (ok, technically it would be Angela), but it would be your decision to determine if you have been "polished enough". That's a normal part in everyone's lives. :::There is a big gap between a person "needing a little tinkering" and someone who "binges" with his/her authority and does not know how to use his/her responsabilities properly. It is and always has been your choice to leave or stay, much in the same way it is The Thing's choice to leave, stay or come back to the wiki as he pleases. The same goes for his (and your) admin privileges. It was my hope that by reading this, The Thing would be encouraged to weight his need to be an admin in much the same way you have, and asess his own actions. I could have voted to have his admin privileges removed, but it doing so at this moment does not feel right. Part of me still hopes that The thing will learn to act in a significantly mature fashion (I'd be surprised if The Thing wasn't reading this), as I hope that you mature in your experiences as well. I believe you both have to grow, just as different levels. And that's my $2. --Stux 07:02, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I am so, so sorry. I thought that you meant I wasn't good enough, but I can see now that that is not true. I agree with literally everything you say. Also, I never really did feel right about voting for The thing's sysop privileges removed, asa it seemed a little too impersonal. — 20:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Hi 2:Son of Hi Hi. I actually already had a Wikicities account. Yeltensic 02:54, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :Glad to see you here, Granola. However, I've actually taken a liking to Granola. I know it's your choice, but could you change it back to Granola? It sounds weird, I know, but I could just delete the username you are on currently and you could start a new one. — 03:54, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::Glad to be here, too. No, I want to stay Yeltensic. (Even on HRWiki, I'd rather be named Yeltensic, if I were allowed). But I never actually changed it here in the first place (in fact, this account on Wikicities predates my Granola account on HRWiki, I just haven't used it on this particular wikicity...actually, I've barely used it at all.) I know that sounds weird to HRWikians, since there Yeltensic is known as a troll's name, but I've used it for a long time, well before HRWiki. Yeltensic 07:22, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::Okay. I understand. It seems your name gave me a horrible first impression; thus, I don't feel right without it being Granola. But whatever. — 12:59, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I see what you mean. If Willy on Wheels started editing, and used the same name, people would have a hard time trusting him. Yeltensic 17:29, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::::And if it was NSMC, well, I'd run for cover behind a brick wall. ;) 69.160.0.227 22:31, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Wah! Don't even say that! — 00:00, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Welcoming When you welcome someone use this: Hello, and welcome to The Homestar Runner Wooky! Thanks for joining! This is a parody of the Homestar Runner Wiki, a wiki dedicated to everything and anything Homestar Runner related. (Or in our case, a wiki dedicated to listing the wrong facts about everything and anythng Homestar Runner related}. If you have questions or need any help, please, feel free to ask anyone on the Welcoming Committee, or a Sysop. I hope you'll have a wonderful time here. Sincerely, --Seriously Back I came back and now I'll be on every dday, Oh and bye! — 23:05, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Re:IP address userpages Hi Seriously, I'm sorry, but I don't have much of an IP address talk page; User:Stux already deleted it and put in a redirect to my user talk page. 70.173.249.101 20:27, 6 April 2006 (UTC) restore and move user page Seriously, could you please restore my old user page at User:70.173.249.101 and move it to User:70_173_249_101? I would really like to have it back. User:The_thing deleted it and put up a redirect, but I wish we would have transfered the data first. I would ask him to do it, but we don't seem to get along very well. Thank you, 70.173.249.101 20:48, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :Thank ye. Heh, I sound like an old man. Anyhoo, I can only restore the page if you want to moved the material. Sadly, IP addresses, whether or not they have spaces or dots, are not really recommended. I apologize for making that rule without much community consensus—it was not a good idea. But still, I recommend you move your userpage using cut and paste, and create a username. That's the best way to do it, and it's much easier. This way, you can be the wonderful editor you are without any controversy. Thanks. I'll restore it. — 22:18, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for finding my user page! 70.173.249.101 22:22, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Seriously You can't block me because you don't like me. You don't rule the wiki. Plus, I was here first. You are acting very selfish. I unblocked the IP bcause it isn't an IP address. IT HAS SPACES NOT DOTS! So get a hold of youself I think your a troll on the inside. — 22:12, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :I am not a troll. I am not a troll. You are a troll, and it's been proven. You are a troll, and it's been proven. So get a hold of yourself. You're acting like a baby. It's not because I don't like you. I thought I had adequately explainede your blocking terms. It's not a matter of who was here first. It's not a matter of experience. I do not think I was better than you, and I don't see how I am being selfish. Also, I left a note on the IP addresses talk page and replied to his post above. I think you are the one who needs to get a hold of yourself, as you just don't know the facts, and you really don't know when you're being a total hypocrite. — 22:22, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::You are also a proven troll. This ver trolly IP and look you claim to be that IP! — 22:51, 6 April 2006 (UTC) ::I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR THAT! STOP DIGGING UP THE PAST! I TOLD YOU, THAT WAS WHEN I WAS A FOOLISH NEW USER ON WIKIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! — 22:57, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :::GAH! Look at yourselves, guys! You're like two four-year-olds, arguing about who gets the last piece of cake, or... something... that four year olds argue about. Point is, the bickering that happens here about once or twice a week has really GOT TO STOP. The thing, you really should stop bugging Seriously about everything he's done. And Seriously, you should reply to his posts in a calmer, nicer fashion then the one seen above. Sorry for being a bit harsh, but the message must be gotten through. 13:40, 7 April 2006 (UTC) ::::YOU'RE BACK! Nice to see you again! But yes, I was very frustrated last ngiht for several reasons. I apologize for it, though. Even though anyone would be a little frustrated if someone gossips about them on every wiki they go to. — 17:16, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Also, there will be no more bickering. After repeated fights, The thing blocked himself for a year. I doubt he will go away forever—he's done this multiple times. — 10:19, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ::::::Does that meen you'll stop blocking me? — 21:36, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Dude, it's not a matter of that! I was right. You always come back. I was planning on blocking you again, but I really don't care enough anymore. You can have this place. Whatever. I'll just stay at the fanstuff wiki. — 17:18, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ::::::::Well, I still don't want you to leave. — 12:12, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::What do you mean? I'm tired of your grammar, your spelling, and your plan ***hole-ish personality. Goodbye. — 12:27, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :I have eleven words for you both: Stop acting like babies. --Stux 16:29, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::Oh? You think I should stop acting like a baby? Read over the stuff that has happened. See what you would see in my eyes. Then tell me if I'm acting like a baby. I've handled this is a certainly more mature way than he has. — 18:56, 8 April 2006 (UTC) cb come back! The thing Talk 01:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC)